


Smoke Filled Room - mt (Mark Tuan)🤍

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not really angst but still angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: She flies away with him.-----A song fic inspired by "Smoke Filled Room" by Mako.
Relationships: Mark Tuan x Reader, Mark Tuan/ Reader
Series: Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912603





	Smoke Filled Room - mt (Mark Tuan)🤍

"Isn't it a little late?" Mark asked his childhood best friend, looking at her as she puffed a circular cloud of smoke into the air. 

You turned to look back at the person addressing you, not expecting to see Mark. 

You hadn't seen Mark for a good 3 or 5 years, only having talked to him briefly over the phone when he told you that he had moved back to your hometown. 

You smiled at him cheekily, standing up to give him a quick hug. His nose scrunched at the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes, noticing how the guys around your table watched you as you sat down, the black dress and a pair of your mother's old shoes matching well together, heads turning to you. "A little late for what?" You asked, taking another sip of your drink. 

"To be hanging out at a nightclub, alone?" 

"I'm not alone though, I have these guys!" You said with some drunken giggles, the guy closest to you smirking. Mark had a bad feeling about him (and the others), taking you gently by your wrist and smiling charmingly. "Why don't I take you home?" 

"But it's barely even 03:00—" You whined, pulling your hand back. Mark's brows furrowed as he looked down at your shorter form. 

"C'mon, little dove. It's late and you're drunk." You sighed, downing the rest of your drink as you tapped the cig over the ash-tray, little bits of it falling onto the table while you winked back at the guy you think was named Jared. "Okay, Tuan. Don't make me regret leaving—" You giggled drunkenly, getting up while swaying slightly. Mark sighed, putting a hand on your lower back to usher you outside and into his car. On the way to his house (since he didn't know where you lived and you refused to tell him) you were very chatty, asking all about him and how he's been. He answered your questions, even though he knows you probably won't be able to remember anything tomorrow morning. He chuckled, shaking his head as you stumbled into the kitchen when you arrived home. "How could you be that girl I knew?" He asked with a wry smile, scoffing as he went to grab you some water. You shrugged, smiling at him tiredly. 

"I don't remember you being this tall either. I guess everyone changes." He nods slowly while you sip at your water. 

You notice how he's sitting on the chair opposite you, finding his somewhat intense staring a bit nerve wracking. You were going to admit that he had definitely had a glow up, and it was making your heart race. "I don't remember you being this handsome," You say, the permanent blush running over the bridge of your nose, giving away the liquid courage.

Mark scoffed, shaking his head as he got up with a smirk. "C'mon. You can take the bed." You waited for him to continue walking further to his room obviously wanting to give you a mini-tour, but you manage to quickly snag the couch, getting comfortable. He walked to you, sighing. "What're you doing?"

"Taking the couch." You replied simply, grinning at him. "What're you waiting for? Get me a blanket!" You ushered. 

It was nearing morning hours, but you just couldn't fall asleep. And still being quite drunk, you got up. Walking immediately into Mark's room, you shimmied underneath the blankets and moved closer to him, wrapping your arms and legs around him. He seemed a bit shocked, before shyly stuttering: "Y/N, what are you doing?" 

You mumbled in between his shoulder blades, your lips moving against the fabric of his shirt; "I can't sleep." 

Though he wasn't sure about whether or not this was appropriate, he wasn't complaining. 

\-------

END

\-------


End file.
